The Laugh of Cody!
This is the sixteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, COOLBOY! :D 12:30 Coolboy87 ... Coolboy87 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:30 Coolboy87 No wait TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 12:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay!" ' : "We had a funny cartoon challenge" ' : "Everyone decided to dress up as cartoon characters and make a LIVE-ACTION cartoon!" ' : "The Villain's cartoon was the funniest, so they won!" ' : "That means that the Heroes lost and finally got eliminated!" ' : "That means that is all alone today. :( *forever alone*" Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 12:30 AwesomeTD ' : "That also reminds me, this episode will be all about CODY CODY CODY! :D " ' : "We also have the Final 10 here today, who are..." ' : " are the Final 10" ' : "Also, since we had a double elimination not that long ago" ' : "Then I would like to announce that..." ' : "Someone new will join us soon!" ' : "So yeah..." ' : "Good luck to you all!" ' : "So who is ready to roleplay?" ' : "Let's start RIGHT NOW!!!" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "ACTION!!! :D " ... OKAY TALK 12:31 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up* God, I had such a crappy sleep last night.. 12:31 TrueCobalion : *yawn* 12:31 Niksdorfv sigh 12:31 Lettucecow : Final 10... not happy since Dawn is not part of it :( 12:31 TrueCobalion *a random laugh track comes out of no where* 12:31 The Villainous Vulture Wow, almost all my friends are gone 12:31 TrueCobalion : Unnhh? 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks around* What the? 12:32 Coolboy87 : Me and Iz are the remaining hero's. 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo *conf* Ha ha ha, after what happened last episode, I see no reason why I should be eliminated again, maybe I'll end up winning this season for sure! 12:32 Lettucecow : With Dawn gone, I don't know if I should still here no more :( 12:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, today's movie genre will be comedy movie!" ' : "So get ready to laugh! :D" 12:32 The Villainous Vulture Ugh 12:32 Lettucecow : Laugh? GOD Chris, I'm so sad today there is no way you can me laugh now :\ 12:32 Coolboy87 : *Laughs*: LOL. 12:32 Niksdorfv LAUGH? Why you sad Cody? 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait a second Chris, didn't you say someone would be joining us soon? 12:32 Coolboy87 : Not yet? Sorry. 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo *laugh track* 12:32 Lettucecow : I just want Dawn to come back, and maybe I'll laugh 12:32 Coolboy87 : Why is ZOEY Here? 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?! 12:32 TrueCobalion : Where is that laughing coming from!? 12:32 The Villainous Vulture SHUT UP! *Laugh track* GAH! 12:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (shes not, i accidentally put zoey) 12:32 TrueCobalion : Augh! 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo (i mean mike) 12:33 Coolboy87 : Wait that was Mike..WHOOPS. 12:33 Meester Tweester Hello amigos 12:33 Niksdorfv -_- 12:33 AwesomeTD : "I'm ready!" 12:33 Coolboy87 : You were eliminated 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at al* ...why are you back? 12:33 The Villainous Vulture Really Chris, a laugh track? 12:33 Meester Tweester Chris let me rejoin! 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo AL IS COMING BACK?! 12:33 AwesomeTD ONLY ARE HERE 12:33 BoysCanLikeItToo 12:33 TrueCobalion : The final 10 its such an honor! 12:33 Lettucecow : Yeah, easy for you to say 12:33 Coolboy87 : *Al Disappears*: What the? 12:33 Bubble-Blitz *intern : alejandro,you are eliminated back to house,man! 12:33 Niksdorfv STOP TALKING 12:34 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! ' : "Okay then, the challenge today will be for everyone to dress up as Cody (like in TDAS Episode 5) and make a sitcom." ' : "However, since Cody won last season, we all know that no one wants Cody to win again." ' : "So I am no longer counting those 5 free votes that Cody had, especially since he already made it this far." ' : "Anyway, there are 9 Cody masks inside that wardrobe." 12:34 Lettucecow : Whatever Chris, take my free votes away, not that I care to be here anymore 12:34 TheNewEvanescence : You're kidding me, right? TheNewEvanescence has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone (except Cody) put on those masks and make me and Chef laugh! :D " 12:34 Lettucecow : Can we just make this episode about Dawn, and not me? TheNewEvanescence has joined the chat. 12:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope, first team to make me and Chef laugh wins! :D " ' : "Lights!" ' : "Camera!" 12:34 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at cody, gives a slightly deivlish laugh* BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:34 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION! :D" ... 12:34 Lettucecow : Aww man, here we go I guess! 12:34 Coolboy87 : *With mask*: I am Cody...I pee my pants?....I Dunno...Uh? BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:34 AwesomeTD TALK 12:34 Meester Tweester Actually, I did not check with Chris. Haha! 12:34 The Villainous Vulture and *Put on masks* 12:35 TrueCobalion : Okay this is going to be embarrassing... *puts on mask* 12:35 BoysCanLikeItToo *puts on a cody mask and starts acting gay* I'm cody, DUR DUR DUR! 12:35 AwesomeTD : "This is not funny..." 12:35 Lettucecow : Yeah, no shit 12:35 Bubble-Blitz *now i only going to watch* 12:35 Meester Tweester Look at me, guys! No mask! Haha!, So funny, right? 12:35 The Villainous Vulture *Pushes Duncan into some dynamite* I kept some from the cartoon challenge 12:35 Coolboy87 : *With mask, peeps pants*: Oh no...I actually peed my...OH 12:35 TheNewEvanescence : I hate this...*puts on mask* 12:35 AwesomeTD : "Where is Izzy?" 12:35 Niksdorfv puts codys masks 12:35 BoysCanLikeItToo I'm CODY! I'M GAY! DURR DURR!!!! 12:35 Lettucecow : Yeah whatever guyys 12:35 AwesomeTD : "Where is everyone? :D " 12:35 Lettucecow : More liek where is Dawn :( 12:35 Niksdorfv COME ON CHEFY 12:35 Coolboy87 : That's offensive Mike 12:35 Lettucecow : Laugh all you want guys, I'm not playing :( 12:35 TrueCobalion : *walks out of stage* 12:35 Restless Hearts : That's right! not only am I BACK but I'm going to take special attention to my BACK STABBING BASS TEAM WHO VOTED ME OFF!!! 12:35 AwesomeTD : "All I see are CODIES!" 12:35 BoysCanLikeItToo I'M CODY, AND I LIKE EFFING MEN 12:35 Coolboy87 I AM Eva 12:35 TrueCobalion : *puts hand in water* 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at cody* Sorry men, we have to win this. man* 12:36 Restless Hearts so who am i? 12:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Cody" 12:36 Coolboy87 NOT Eva 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo A watcher 12:36 Restless Hearts wut 12:36 The Villainous Vulture Shut it Multiple LOSER *Throws Mike through some doors* 12:36 AwesomeTD : "Everyone is Cody right now" 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! 12:36 Restless Hearts AwesomeTD said i could be Eva.... 12:36 Meester Tweester All I see are ten geeks. 12:36 TrueCobalion : *water forms in pants* Oh no! I peed my pants! Restless Hearts has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:36 Niksdorfv LOOK..... I"M THE MOST FAMOUS CHARACTER IN ALL TOTAL DRAMA 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *kicks scott right in his bawls* 12:36 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 12:36 AwesomeTD : "Ha ha ha!!!" Restless Hearts has joined the chat. 12:36 Coolboy87 : *Yawns*: I AM SUCH A WEAKO. NO, NO, NO...NO 12:36 BoysCanLikeItToo IM CODY, AND I LIKE TO KISS OWENS BOOTAY! 12:36 TrueCobalion : LOOK NO HANDS *hits head* 12:36 Coolboy87 : Lalallalallala. 12:37 BoysCanLikeItToo DURR DURR, *kicks all the male villains in the bawls* 12:37 Niksdorfv LOOK I"M CODY AND I HAVE MILLION DOLLARS 12:37 BoysCanLikeItToo DURR DURR DURRR 12:37 TrueCobalion : Ow! *kicks mike in nuts* 12:37 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: How DOES Cody act? 12:37 Lettucecow : Can I just go, this is not funny guys? 12:37 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs Mike and gives him a swirly :3* 12:37 Restless Hearts : I'm the Messiah 12:37 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAH! DUUURR..DURRR....SOMEONE HALP 12:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay you guys get the challenge right?" 12:37 TrueCobalion : Durr I am cody and I will flail around LOLLLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLLOLOLO 12:37 Niksdorfv AND I LOVE SIERRA 12:37 Lettucecow : No I don't! 12:37 AwesomeTD ' : "You all have to be FUNNY" 12:37 TrueCobalion : Yes *flailing* LOLKLILOLOLLOL Weee! 12:37 AwesomeTD ' : "This is a comedy, not a sleeper show" 12:37 Restless Hearts : All the jews are waiting : All the muslims are waiting. 12:37 Meester Tweester Chris, can I put a Dawn mask on? Please? 12:37 Coolboy87 : *Sighs laughs evilly, then makes a fake explosion sound*: .. 12:38 The Villainous Vulture *Slaps Trent* Come on, thats enough 12:38 Restless Hearts : all the christains are waiting. 12:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Ha ha ha!" 12:38 Restless Hearts : seems like everyone is waiting. 12:38 Coolboy87 : ....Owen! 12:38 Restless Hearts : but I'm the Messiah. 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo *twerks like a fag * 12:38 AwesomeTD : "Ha! Ha! Ha! Owen is funny :D " 12:38 Lettucecow : Yeah, funnier than yo mama 12:38 Coolboy87 : Don't bring religion into this. This is a kids shows. 12:38 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAAHH!!! *falls into dynamite and blows up owen's face* 12:38 The Villainous Vulture Hmm 12:38 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at owen* I dunno what you're doing dude, but keep doing it. 12:38 Restless Hearts : was gonna save the suspense a little. 12:38 Niksdorfv I AM CODY cody 12:38 Coolboy87 : Just...be funny. 12:38 Restless Hearts : but my thearapist told me to let it out. 12:38 Meester Tweester Whatever 12:38 Niksdorfv cody! 12:39 Coolboy87 : NO I AM! 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo Beth IS A HOE! DURR DURR 12:39 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs Owen and gets him stuck between two couches* 12:39 TrueCobalion : I WON THE MILLION DOLLARS BEFORE THE FINALEEEEE LOLOLLOLOL *hits owen in the face* 12:39 Lettucecow : I gave those million to Dawn, by the way 12:39 Meester Tweester What? 12:39 Restless Hearts : so when I said i love you don't test my love. : accept my love. 12:39 Niksdorfv LOOK AT ME I AM RICH AND FAMOUS 12:39 Restless Hearts : because maybe i don't love you all that much. 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a rock and throws it right at scott's bawls* DURR DURR 12:39 The Villainous Vulture *Tapes Owen's mouth shut* 12:39 Coolboy87 : Wait Mike a called me.,..Ugh 12:39 TrueCobalion : Look I can't defuse a bomb! *blows up face* 12:39 The Villainous Vulture OW!! 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (okay seriously wtf is owen talking about) 12:39 Coolboy87 12:39 TheNewEvanescence Um....YAY I AM SO HAPPY STUPID SIERRA IS GONE! I HATED HER....BLAH BLAH BLAH 12:39 Meester Tweester Well, I'll agree with that one Heather :P 12:39 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo I'm sorry guys, we just have to win it! 12:39 TrueCobalion : *hits Mike with arms* 12:39 AwesomeTD ' : "So far all of you are funny!" 12:39 Lettucecow : No their not, can we just have Dawn back? She was voted off unfairly 12:39 Bubble-Blitz : look i have gap in the head,i a stupid goof 12:40 Restless Hearts . 12:40 TrueCobalion : LOLOOLOLOLOLOL 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "But we must have a winner!" 12:40 Bubble-Blitz *i lose ideias* 12:40 The Villainous Vulture Bub I'm duncan 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "That winner is..." 12:40 Lettucecow : Not our team again, I guess :P 12:40 TrueCobalion : *hits wall* 12:40 Coolboy87 : *Farts*: Oop 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "SUPER HEROES WIN!" 12:40 TrueCobalion : Whaaaaaaaaaat!? 12:40 Lettucecow : Oh wait, awesome! 12:40 The Villainous Vulture Ugh 12:40 Lettucecow : About time! 12:40 Coolboy87 : YES, YES, YES..YAY 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "They were funnier!" 12:40 Lettucecow : If only Dawn was here to enjoy this, she would of loved an episode all about me :) 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo YAY! *looks at team* Sorry about all that stuff, you knoe i font think it's true, right? know i dont* 12:40 Coolboy87 : Sure Mike.. 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys that's it, Villians are now the losers" 12:40 Lettucecow : Yeah, take that Villains! 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo *feeling awkward* 12:41 TrueCobalion : I didn't know what to do! 12:41 The Villainous Vulture Screw you Mike] 12:41 Restless Hearts : I vote for mike. 12:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains will now be up for elimination..." 12:41 Lettucecow : Dawn would of been happy :) 12:41 Coolboy87 : Mike is a hero 12:41 Restless Hearts : and all five of his personalities : oh 12:41 Meester Tweester Who is a villain? 12:41 Lettucecow : *conf* God, what a lame episode. I mean, it's a great idea to make an episode of me, and I would of enjoyed it, but getting rid of Dawn, not cool Chris! 12:41 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 12:41 Bubble-Blitz what 12:41 TrueCobalion : *glaring at heather* 12:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Villains" 12:41 Bubble-Blitz this is not merge? 12:41 Coolboy87 : Scott. Is So GOING. 12:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote on my PM" 12:41 Coolboy87 : I think? SOMEONE TELL ME WHO I SHOULD VOTE? 12:41 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks over to Eva* Vote Trent, he tried to steal your phone, earlier *conf* It was me, he he he :P 12:42 Restless Hearts : I vote for Trent 12:42 Meester Tweester Vote for Heather~ 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo In fact, I saw him steal something for all of us 12:42 Coolboy87 : IM PM 12:42 Restless Hearts : why is Trent a villain anyway 12:42 Bubble-Blitz its on PM 12:42 TrueCobalion : *whispers to Eva* Don't do it, its a trick 12:42 Meester Tweester Can heroes vote? 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo First of all, heroes don't vote 12:42 TrueCobalion : *punches Mike in face* 12:42 Restless Hearts Can Messiah's vote? 12:42 Coolboy87 Second, Message who you vote. 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo OWW! Don't get mad because your a thief 12:42 TrueCobalion : I am not a thief! 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo It's like the show, idk how hard that is to understand 12:43 Restless Hearts pretty hard to me... 12:43 TrueCobalion : I see you are trying to eliminate me, MULTIPLE MIKE! AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" ' : "The Votes are in! :D " 12:44 TrueCobalion : Finally! 12:44 Meester Tweester Someone's coming! 12:44 TrueCobalion : Thank god! 12:44 The Villainous Vulture Besides, you hit me in the balls like 3 times 12:44 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Killer Super Villains are safe..." 12:44 Restless Hearts oh wait i gotta go guys 12:44 Coolboy87 : I hope I am safe..*Gulps* 12:44 Restless Hearts umm Restless Hearts has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo LMAO 12:44 Meester Tweester is safe! 12:44 AwesomeTD ' : "Eva!" 12:45 Coolboy87 : Yes 12:45 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah, enjoyed doing it too. *walks back with the other heroes* 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan!" 12:45 The Villainous Vulture YES! 12:45 Coolboy87 : Me and my Idol are living another day! 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Trent!" 12:45 TrueCobalion : Boo yah! 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "okay that's it" 12:45 TrueCobalion : I'm low? WHAT!? 12:45 The Villainous Vulture WHAT 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that Heather and Scott are LOW" 12:45 The Villainous Vulture Oh god... 12:45 Coolboy87 : WHAT?? I am so confused... 12:45 Meester Tweester YEEEEES 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "and the person to go is..." 12:45 TrueCobalion : ... 12:45 The Villainous Vulture *Gulp* 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 12:45 Meester Tweester 12:46 Coolboy87 : I confess...I DIDN'T VOTE FOR SCOTT... 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "IS..." 12:46 Coolboy87 : Oh..man 12:46 Meester Tweester 12:46 The Villainous Vulture On no... 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay I said that this was gonan happen in someone didn't show up..." ' : "Bye " 12:46 TrueCobalion : Hah! 12:46 Meester Tweester YEEEEEES BYE HEATHER 12:46 The Villainous Vulture *Sigh* Thank god 12:46 Lettucecow : Dawn wanted Heather gone, so it's good to see that finally happen 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *cough return cough* 12:46 Coolboy87 : Close vote...And a return remember? 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Also!" ' : "I have an announcement to make!'" 12:47 Meester Tweester Yes? 12:47 Coolboy87 : Also? Darn... 12:47 TrueCobalion : An announcement? 12:47 The Villainous Vulture Hmm 12:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like someone new might join us today!" 12:47 Lettucecow : They can? 12:47 TrueCobalion : :O 12:47 AwesomeTD ' : "That person is..." 12:47 Lettucecow : OMG is it Dawn? 12:47 Meester Tweester 12:47 The Villainous Vulture *Crossing fingers for Zoey* 12:47 Coolboy87 : It's ME... : Nope 12:47 AwesomeTD ' : " WELCOME" 12:47 Lettucecow : NOOOOOOOO 12:47 TrueCobalion : Hey Dakota! 12:47 Coolboy87 : Like, seriously? 12:47 Meester Tweester Huh? 12:47 Lettucecow : What the hell Chris! Dawn was voted off unfairly! 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo Huh? Why HER? 12:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Welcome to the amazing film-lot" 12:48 Meester Tweester Where is my makeup? 12:48 Lettucecow : Chris! You need to bring back Dawn too! 12:48 Coolboy87 : is here too. 12:48 The Villainous Vulture *Looks anger and disappointed at the same time* 12:48 TrueCobalion : ? 12:48 The Villainous Vulture Really?! 12:48 Coolboy87 (I Play Dakota. MT) 12:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay the Final 10 are now and " 12:48 Lettucecow : No one likes you Dakota! 12:48 The Villainous Vulture Dang 12:48 Coolboy87 : Oh yeah. Final 10..yahoo 12:48 TrueCobalion : So... who is Dakota gonna be with? 12:48 Lettucecow : Chris? You gave Dawn immunity, so that means that she was voted off unfailry last episode 12:30 AwesomeTD ' : "OMG! Enough with your stupid Dawn, gosh Cody!" ' : "That's seriously all who you talk about" ' : "Be glad that we made an episode about you dammit!" 12:48 Lettucecow : I know Chris, but you took away my 5 free votes : And also, you brought back Dakota for no reason why Dawn deserved to come back more 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Well then, I'm sorry but she lost her idol, that automatically makes her UNimmune" 12:49 Lettucecow : Well it wasn't her fault, immunity should stand no matter what? 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Whatever Cody, can I just finish this episode?" 12:49 Lettucecow : What about this Chris, I won last season right? : And so far my reward was my 5 free votes : But since you took those away... then you now owe me a reward 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Very well then, what do you want?" 12:49 Lettucecow : Bring Dawn back! 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Sorry, can't do that, she's gone, she can no longer compete" 12:49 Lettucecow : Dammit Chris, well at least make her cameo or something 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "I never said she can't come back, I just said she can no longer compete" 12:49 Lettucecow : Wait what? What do you mean? 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "I mean Dawn can come back alright" ' : "The rules just state that you can no longer compete after you are eliminated unless there is a return" ' : "For all I care, any eliminated persons can come back anytime they want" 12:49 Lettucecow : OMG really? :D 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah, but who wants to come back and play the challenges for no reason? He he :P" 12:49 Lettucecow : OMG Chris, Dawn does! : She doesn't care about the money! She just wants to be here with me : I mean I gave her my money already, we're both rich, we just want to be together 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Whatever..." ' : "Dawn can compete, but she won't be in the scoreboards officially until next season" 12:49 Lettucecow : Thanks Chris, you are the best! *jumps up and down happy* 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "He he he, Cody is so lame" ' : "Anyway guys, that's it for this episode" ' : "See you next time on..." ' : "TOTAL" ' : "DRAMA" 12:49 Lettucecow : DAWN! :D 12:49 AwesomeTD ''' : "Hey! Do you want her back or not? :P" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes